Sasuke Gets Stuck in a Hole
by Satine89
Summary: If you read the title, you'll have a pretty good idea of what this story's about. Rated Pg13 just to be safe, but there is adult language and... pointing a certain finger up someone's nose. laughs for no reason


Sasuke Gets Stuck In A Hole

A Totally Twisted Foray Into Stupid Titles

Sasuke was casually walking through the training grounds, a large forest. He walked past the tree where Naruto and he first learned how to walk up trees. He walked past the stones where Master Kakashi had so casually laid the lunches, during their first meeting. Sasuke wasn't really paying attention to what was around him, though, since he was staring at his hands, trying to form a five-pronged attack.

Sasuke was so stuck on performing the five-pronged attack that he didn't even notice the giant trap in front of him. When Sasuke managed to procure three of the five elements, he stepped on thin grass covering. The covering gave way immediately, sending Sasuke into a giant hole. Sasuke tried to scream, but the rushing air robbed him of his voice. Down Sasuke fell, farther and farther until, suddenly…

THUD. Sasuke landed flat on his back, on the bottom of the hole.

_Well, this is easy, _Sasuke thought. _I just have to walk up the side of the hole._

Sasuke cleared his mind, and then set off running at full speed towards the wall of the hole. Sasuke managed to get halfway up before falling over and landing flat on his head.

Sasuke moaned as he watched blood trickle down the side of his head.

_Why can't I do this? _Sasuke asked himself.

Sasuke suddenly remembered something. _Sasuke wasn't really paying attention to what was around him, though, since he was staring at his hands, trying to form a five-pronged attack._

_Of course! _Sasuke thought bitterly. _I used up most of my chakra on that stupid five-pronged attack._

Sasuke examined his options. He could wait for a while to regain his chakra, or he could act like Naruto, and keep trying to run up the side of the hole.

Sasuke looked at one piece of his hair. The tip was slicked wet with blood.

_I'll wait, _Sasuke thought.

So Sasuke did wait. But a few minutes later, he heard two voices.

"Wow, it's a giant hole."

"You dunce! We already knew that!"

"Wonder what kind of idiot would fall into a hole this big."

"You are an idiot. You would have fallen for a stupid trap like this."

"And you're hot."

"SHUT UP!"

Something cracked. It sounded like bone.

Sasuke knew those two voices. He stopped focusing on regaining his chakra and instead turned to the rim of the hole.

He saw a familiar pair of orange pants on one of the people and a pair of sandals on the other person. Sasuke sighed a breath of relief.

_Sakura and Naruto! They'll help me!_

"Naruto!" Sasuke cried. "Sakura!"

Naruto looked into the hole. "Well, I'll be da –"

Sakura smashed Naruto's foot before he could finish his statement.

"Sasuke?" Sakura asked in disbelief, brushing a strand of pink hair out of her eyes.

"I need some help," Sasuke said, going straight to the point.

"For once, it's not me," Naruto mumbled under his breath.

"How'd you get in there?" Sakura inquired.

Sasuke went completely red. "Uh… well… err…"

"You FELL in!" Naruto screamed. He began to laugh hard. "You DUNCE! Bwa ha ha ha! You actually fell for something like THIS! Usually it's me!"

"Shut up," Sasuke spat.

"Why don't you just run up the side of the hole?" Sakura offered.

Sasuke became even redder. "I ran out of chakra…"

Naruto was desperately trying not to hurl. "Oh my gawd… you fell into a hole! And you don't have any chakra! This is RICH!"

Sakura scoffed. "So what now?"

"I need some help," Sasuke said again.

"This is your problem," Sakura sighed. "Really, I would've expected Naruto to do this."

"So we're gonna leave him to starve?" Naruto asked between gales of laughter.

Sakura grinned malevolently. "So it would seem."

Sasuke desperately tried to get Naruto or Sakura to help him, but it was no use. He was screaming, pleading, breaking down. Chakra didn't grow in bushes; it would take about two days to get that much chakra back. He would surely die…

"SHUT UP!" yelled a familiar voice. Sasuke felt cold water dump on his bare chest. He bolted upright.

Naruto stood before him, obviously irritated and clutching a giant barrel. He, too, wasn't wearing a shirt and his ninja headband was draped over one eye.

"Huh?" Sasuke asked stupidly.

"You scared the crap outta me!" Naruto yelled. "Some of us are trying to sleep, retard!"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes in embarrassment. It was a dream. Just a dream. Sasuke was still in his futon, inside a tent that Naruto and he had set up. Kakashi was in another tent, and Sakura, being a lady, had another tent.

"Sorry, Naruto. I was having really bad flashbacks," Sasuke lied.

"Wow," Naruto started. A sly grin appeared on his face. "They must've been pretty bad, cuz you pissed in your futon."

Sasuke looked at the futon. Naruto wasn't lying.

"You little dweeb!"

Naruto ended up being chased by Sasuke. Sasuke was using the Art of Fire Dragon Flame Technique at every opportunity, desperately trying to hit Naruto before he ran outside to yell it at everyone.

Naruto did manage to grab a shirt, pull it on, and get outside. Sasuke didn't want to waste any time. Naruto ran outside, Sasuke following him, and knocked on the wood stick that held up Sakura's tent.

Sakura poked out her head.

"Hey Sakura! Guess what Sasuke did –"

"Gotcha, retard!"

Sasuke tried to cover Naruto's mouth, but it was no use. Once Sasuke got his hand over Naruto's mouth, Naruto shoved his middle finger up Sasuke's nose.

"Up yours!"

"Will you get to the point?" Sakura sighed under her breath.

"Sasuke wet his futon!"

Sasuke kicked Naruto in the balls. Some things were just unforgivable.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto.

A/N: This was just my weird story that I came up with. I hope it's as funny as I thought it was.


End file.
